This invention generally relates to the connection of flexible circuits which carry electrical signals to electrical components. More particularly, this invention relates to the connection of such flexible circuits to gas discharge panels. Yet more specifically, this invention relates to the connection of such flexible circuits to gas discharge panels by a system using clip members as major components.
The use of flexible cables to carry electrical signals to and/or from electrical components such as printed circuit boards is known in the art. The cables may also contain circuit components such as resistors, capacitor and diodes, so the more general term flexible circuits is more accurate as including both the simple conductor type and the more complex type with circuit elements. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,959 shows one system for attaching such flexible circuits to gas discharge panels. This system, while practical and useful, does have some disadvantages. It requires, as will be demonstrated later, flexible circuits of two different types for a single gas discharge panel. In addition, the bonding technique of the reference patent did not allow easy removal of flexible circuits for repair or replacement should they or the gas discharge panel prove defective in initial tests. I have developed a system by which the flexible circuits are held in place on the panel by a clip member which exerts a spring force to so hold the flexible circuits. A force distribution means aids in preventing damage to the panel or the flexible circuit due to the spring force. I have also invented a tool by which the clip may be easily applied to the gas discharge panel.